Shadow!
by ForeverTopaz303
Summary: Bella plays a game from her childhood and has the power to annoy all the Cullens. please Read and Review!
1. Edward!

**Shadow!**

**Ch.1: Edward!!!**

Bella was sitting in the Cullen's living room with Edward and was flipping through random channels on the rather large television. Click. Click. Click. Click. There were no good shows on at ALL. Gosh.

"Edward. Why is there nothing on?" Bella asked, tilting her head.

"Um…What do you mean, Bells, we get over 1,000 channels…And I even saw some of the things that are on…there's cooking shows and Music video's and--"

"Edward. There is nothing good on." She said, and got Edward quiet. She was bored. Very, very, bored. No, that didn't even cover it.

She suddenly got an idea of a little game that was fun when she was younger.

"Hey Edwaaarrd!" she said in a sing-song voice. "Can we play SHADOW?" She asked excitedly.

"Um…sure…what exactly IS shadow?"

"What exactly IS shadow?" Bella copied. Edward still looked confused.

"I don't understand…" He said, his eyebrows creasing.

"I don't understand…" Bella mirrored proudly, her eyebrows also creasing. Edward began to understand the game.

"Ah," he sighed, as did Bella, "Right…Um that is going to get annoying…" He muttered.

"That is going to get annoying." Bella giggled.

"Alright." Edward said.

"Alright."

"If that's how you want to do it, fine."

"If that's how you want to do it, fine."

Edward thought for a moment. Hmmm…something to make her say to…embarrass her? Maybe that will get her off my case and we can stop playing this game.

Bella looked at him intently and he continued to speak.

"Bella is beautiful."

"Bella is beautiful." Her cheeks flushed that delightful color of pink that Edward loved.

"Her blushes make her even more pretty to me."

"H-her blushes make her even more pretty to m-me," Bella stuttered, looking down a little.

"I'm so thirsty…" Edward's eyes wandered, and locked on Bella's.

"Y-you are? I MEAN…I'm so thirsty…" Bella regained her words.

"You look so…delicious…" Edward smirked, and leaned forward.

"AHHHHHH!!! NO EDWARD DON'T!!!!" Bella shrieked, terrified. She jumped about a mile into the air and ran up the stairs. Edward chuckled silently to himself. He stayed on the couch and listened for who Bella would do next.

"Oh, ALLLIIICCCCEEEEE!!!" He heard her call. Apparently over her latest scare.

'Uh-oh…..' Edward said to himself as he listened to Alice's thoughts of taking Bella shopping and giving her a makeover, 'so THAT'S who's next…'


	2. Alice!

**Ch. 2**

**Alice!**

"ALLLIIIICCCEEEEE!!!" Bella called, tripping up the stairs and regaining her balance.

"Oh!! Bella! Hi!!!" Alice said, pulling Bella into her room and sitting her on the couch. "What brings you up here?" she asked.

"We are going to play shadow!" Bella said.

"Oh..Ok…How do we play?" Alice asked.

"How do we play?" Bella giggled and repeated Alice's words.

"Ah. I get it." Good thing Alice was a very quick learner! She thought for a moment as Bella mirrored her. "Bella, I'm sorry, but I don't really want to play right now." She said.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I don't really want to play right now." She copied.

"Grrrr."

"Grrrr"

"Ok. Bella I am serious."

"Ok. Bella I am serious."

"BELLA! Stop! Or else I will…do something to you!" Alice said, her small temper getting to her now.

"BELLA! Stop! Or else I will…do something to you!" Bella laughed and then covered her mouth.

"Fine! I'm__going…SHOPPING!" Alice said.

"Um….yeah…I need to go now…" Bella said, standing up from the couch.

"AWW! You don't want to come with me? We would go to ALL the stores and buy you so much new stuff!!" Bella started to walk faster.  
"No, no. I really need to go bug—I mean go _see___someone else now…

She started running with Alice on her tail. Stupid vampire speed…

**Sorry for the short chapter! Who should be next? Jasper, Emmett, or Rosalie??**


	3. Rosalie!

AN: soooooooooooooo sorry that this took soooooo long to update!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 3.**

**Rosalie!**

Finally, after falling many times trying to run from Alice, Bella locked herself in a second story bathroom. How she had escaped Alice, Bella didn't have a clue…She probably just got distracted by something shiny…

A loud banging on the door made Bella jump.

"BELLA! Let me IN!!!"

_Oh god,_ she thought, _Alice found me. Well…there _is_ a window…but of course I'm on the second floor…hmm…_She couldn't decide. Should she jump?

"Bella, don't you dare!!!! I'll go away, fine! I'll just go shopping with Jasper," Alice grumbled, loud enough for Bella to hear through the door.

She waited a few moments before hearing the slight sound of Jasper's voice

"Aw, Alice! Do we _have_ to go shopping?"

Then the slam of the front door.

Bella opened the door the smallest sliver and peeked through. No Alice. _Yes!_ Bella thought. She saw a shadow and closed the door quickly. But, remembering that Alice had left, opened it again. She saw Rosalie walking gracefully down the hall and into her bedroom.

This was her chance; she slipped out of the bathroom and followed Rosalie's tracks into her room.

"Hi Rosalie!" Bella said in a sing-song voice.

Rosalie turned and glared.

"What do you want" she snapped.

"I want to play shadow!!!" Bella smiled innocently.

"What is that? One of your stupid little pre-school games?" She snarled.

Bella frowned but repeated "What is that? One of your stupid little pre-school games?"

Rosalie knit her eyebrows together.

"Um, why did you copy what I just said…?"

"Um, why did you copy what I just said…?"

"..I don't get it."

"..I don't get it."

"Seriously, what on Earth are you doing?"

Bella's jaw dropped. She knew Rosalie was blonde, but a _dumb_ blonde? Or maybe she just didn't get this one? _Wow. _Bella thought.

"Um, Rosalie? You know what a shadow does right?"

"A shadow…" She thought for a minute, then started brushing her hair. "Ohhh! Isn't that something that, like, the sun does and it, like, follows you around a whole bunch?"

Bella nodded slowly.

"….Ohhh!" Rosalie said, finally understanding the game. "Hmm, well that's annoying."

Bella just stared. She decided to try again.

"Hmm, well that's annoying."

Rosalie glared. Bella took a little step back.

"Okay, now that I get it, I really want you to stop."

"Okay, now that I get it, I really want you to stop."

Rosalie stamped her foot and let out a squeal of annoyance. Bella did the same.

"That's it, human! Leave." Rose pointed to the door.

"That's it, human! Leave." Bella giggled, but Rosalie was really starting to get angry. She shoved Bella out and slammed the door.

Bella landed on her butt on the hard hallway floor, "Ow," she mumbled, but stood up. That hadn't gone exactly as planned…

**Wellll….???**

**I didn't really like it as much as other things….**

**But tell me what you think!!!!**


	4. IMPORTANT

Hey everyone! I'm extremely sorry that I haven't been updating this story. I'm going to pass it over to someone who asked if she could finish it up. Her pen name is **Sk8rpunk2560**. So also definitely check out her current fanfictions, they're pretty amazing.

I'm going to start a new fanfiction soon. One of my other stories—_American Idol--_ doesn't hold much of my interest anymore, so if any of you would like to continue it, please private message me. If not, I will probably delete it. So take this chance to turn it into something of your own!


End file.
